Flaky
Name: Flaky Gender: Female Animal: Porcupine Episode: 37 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 11 Deaths: 29 (26 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies) First Death: Treasure These Idol Moments First Victim: Disco Bear from Rink Hijinks Appearance: Water You Wading For Voice Actress: Nica Lorber Flaky is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A red porcupine whose quills are full of dandruff, thus the name. Flaky is one of the most popular characters in series and has the identifiable personality of being a very shy and timid character ever since she had a traumatic childhood event. She is also afraid of chicks as seen in From A to Zoo. Flaky has often been viewed as a coward. However Flaky's actions in both the internet shorts and the TV series go against this as she has been brave and on several occasions saved her own life. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur as seen in Water You Wading For, Let it Slide, The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Wingin' It. Her deaths tend to involve either getting skinned, burned, or eaten. Flaky is a helpful character, as evidenced by a couple of the TV episodes. All these factors suggest that Flaky is not only overly cautious (as opposed to being a coward), but also one of the more kind characters of the series; for example, daring to organize a surprise birthday party for Flippy, a character who is well-known for being mentally unstable. However, as seen in the episode "Snow Place to Go" she is somewhat unstable herself - near the end of the episode, she begins to go insane and makes a companion with a garden gnome, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. In "Party Animal", it is revealed that she is allergic to peanuts, as she gets a purple rash, big lips, and bloats like a balloon. She also has a fear of flying, and is prone to vomiting. The fact she is a porcupine often causes trouble - her quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of her quills, Flippy even once used her as a weapon with which he killed Cuddles in "Keepin' it Reel". Also, she is sometimes skinned, as in "Class Act" and "Let it Slide", when she falls down a tight space, her quills stick-out when going down. When she comes out of the other end, her muscles are exposed. The excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she was given her own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. Flaky's first and third kills were done after she herself has been killed. In the episode, "Rink Hijinks", when Disco Bear pushes her, she falls onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In "Party Animal", after she got popped like a balloon by The Mole, her quills pinned him to the wall. Her second kill is from "Let It Slide", because Lumpy accidentally turned off the water, she loses her quills all over the water slide, separates the water slide, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide; due to this, it is assumed Flaky caused Cuddles' death. As well as being friends with Cuddles, Flaky is also shown to be good friends with Flippy as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. However, her friendship with Flippy has led to her death several times because of Flippy's flip-outs. When looking at the storyboard for "Flippin' Burgers" on the "Second Serving" DVD, Flaky is drawn in place of Petunia working at the grill, where she is also killed by Flippy in a gruesome manner. Many fans assume that Flaky is male due to her lack of a distinguishing feminine appearance; female characters tend to have long eyelashes, whereas Flaky has none. Series creator Rhode Montijo once stated that he initially created Flaky as a male, however, Mondo Media claims Flaky is a female character. Her gender has caused much confusion; even the Happy Tree Friends website is ambiguous to her true gender, but most of the creators refer to Flaky as a female. This is most obvious in the DVD commentaries where they regularly refer to Flaky as a "her", such as the commentary for "And the Kitchen Sink". Among the traits that Flaky exhibits to strengthen the argument of her character being female are her interactions with Disco Bear, her feminine sounding screams and speech, and the way she makes bashful feminine movements when afraid or nervous. It has been argued by fans to the contrary that these traits would seem to create more of an ironic character (such as Handy) if Mondo had decided to keep Flaky's original gender male, thus making her a more interesting/humorous character. In the "Collect Them All" section, it reveals that she was banned from balloon shops due to her quills. She has survived in, Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), The Wrong Side of the Tracks, ''Ipso Fatso, Stealing the Spotlight, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part 1, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. Flaky Episodes Starring Roles *Water You Wading For? *Treasure Those Idol Moments *Boo Do You Think You Are? *Hide and Seek *This Is Your Knife *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Rink Hijinks *Class Act *Let It Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya! *From A to Zoo *Party Animal *Wingin' It Featuring Roles *Happy Trails *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Take a Hike *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *Mime to Five *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! Appearance Roles *I Get a Trick Out If You (unseen, but her shriek was heard) *Keepin' it Reel *Stealing the Spotlight *From Hero to Eternity *And The Kitchen Sink *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *A Change Of Heart *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #High Wire Walker - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Hit by Lumpy with a car while hanging from a jungle gym. (idol-induced). #Hide and Seek: Strangled and hung from a wire from Flippy. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Melted by lava from a cauldron, leaving her as a mere skeleton, save for the upper part of her head. #This Is Your Knife: Thrown into a campfire by Flippy while hiding in her sleeping bag. #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Murdered by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for puncturing their escape raft with her quills. #Rink Hijinks: Shredded by Lumpy's floor waxer after being accidentally pushed by Disco Bear. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Strangled and decapitated by Flippy. #Let it Slide: Goes down a dehydrated slide, which skins her as her quills get stuck in it on the way down. Upon reaching the pool at the bottom, she sinks and drowns. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Sliced into cubes after flying through a chain-link fence. #From A to Zoo: Possibly dies when a baboon causes the bus she's riding in to crash (debatable). #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Catch: Gets hit in the eye by a baseball so hard that it pops out. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Bat: Struck by lightning while holding a metal bat. Her charred upper body is then turned to dust when it is hit by a wayward baseball. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Gum: Suffocates after blowing and popping a chewing gum bubble that covers her entire face. #Ski Patrol: Flies into, and is wedged in, a cliffside and gets crushed to pieces by a snowboard. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets hit by chunk of wall while trying to cross the street. #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts causing her to bloat like a balloon, twice. Gets popped like a balloon by The Mole. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. #Who's to Flame?: Impaled through head by a klaxon. #Take a Hike: A mother eagle turns her body into a nest. #Snow Place to Go: Eaten by an orca. #Dunce Upon a Time: Electrocuted and impaled through mouth by fork while hiding behind a piece of toast in toaster. #Mime to Five: Cut vertically in half by Cuddles' intestines. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Jaw broken by umbrella (debatable). #See What Develops: Drowns in a store. #Idol Curiosity: Devoured by flesh-eating flowers. #Aw, Shucks!: Head knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wipe Out!: Head bashed by a coconut and eaten by seagulls. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) Seen in comics #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: The roller coaster kart where Flaky is riding and gets stuck in an upside-down position and she vomits. #Wingin' It: Vomits once upon sight of the airplane and again in the plane's bathroom. She is later attacked and nearly eaten by a shark, but is quickly spit out, due to what is believed to be Godzilla scaring the shark away (Flaky is also thought to have been killed by Godzilla after the episode ends, but there is no proof of this as of yet). #Easy Comb, Easy Go: A bottle of hair tonic hits her head, which makes her quills grow longer like real hair, killing Handy in the process. This may distract her and cause her to crash her car, killing her. #Ipso Fatso: Hit on the back of the head by one of Lumpy's detached arms. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 1 (Let It Slide) *Giggles – 1 (Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!) *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 0 *Petunia – 1 (Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!) *Handy – 1 (Easy Comb, Easy Go) *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub - 0 *The Mole – 1 (Party Animal) *Disco Bear – 2 (Rink Hijinks, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!) *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 1 (Wingin' It) *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 3 (3 chicks From A to Zoo) Trivia *Even though Flaky is afraid of birds, in Take a Hike, she actually tried to help a little baby bird that fell off the nest. She ends up getting killed by the parent of the chick and using her carcass as a new nest. *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Flaky likes corn dogs, as seen episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part 1. *Flaky suffers motion sickness, as seen in the episodes, The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Wingin' It. It makes her the first character to vomit. *Flaky is considered to be a "tomboy" because she is always friendly towards male characters and her Smoochie is baseball-themed. Despite Flaky being a tomboy, she likes a flower pattern on anything, even on her surfboard and suitcase. Sometimes she crosses her legs as seen in Let it Slide. *Flaky's quills are considered to be her long hair, as they grew with hair tonic from Easy Comb, Easy Go. She sometimes ends up killing others with her quills. *On Flaky's Myspace page, she is listed as a Gemini. *Flaky is the first character to kill others after she has died. *She is Nutty, Sniffles, and Disco Bear's most frequent victim. She was also the first victim of Cuddles, Sniffles, Handy (debatably), and Disco Bear. In addition, she was also the first victim Pop, (other than Cub). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters